Hedgehog Brothers: The Final Adventure
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: Everything is now screwed up and history has been changed for the worst, Adam can only remember a future that he is actually truly part of and every other person is stuck in the past where they only remember him as a vision of the near future.
1. A Heroes Beginning

**A/N - So, this is the third anniversary of me on ! Yay! But it's my last year, and this year is going to be about me finishing off stories and series of those stories.**

 **So, for my third anniversary story! (sorry for September, last year was near the same.) We're going to end Sonic and Adam... (well, one of them anyways!)**

 **Sonic and Adam: Hedgehog Brothers**  
 **The Final Adventure**  
 **[Hero, Part One]**

 **13:27- Above Capital City.**

"Sigma-Alpha 2 heading due south over the city." The pilot says, "We're en route, everything's ago."

"This is control tower. We have you on radar. Report cargo status of captured hedgehog aboard, over!" The control tower reports.

"That's a 10-4. Cargo secured and..." The pilot replies as he then becomes suprised. "What?!"

 **"** Didn't copy that, over!" The control tower asks.

"The hedgehog's gone, he's taken out everyone aboard and..." The pilot explains.

"What's wrong? Come in, over!" The control tower orders.

"What in the world!?" The pilot asks himself as Adam busts out of the helicopter and grabs onto it. "Freeze! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Get that hedgehog!"

Adam hops on top of the helicopter and rips of a large piece of metal.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this for my own good, you know." Adam says as he grabs a piece of the helicopter and falls down to the city.

 **-!-**

"This game of tag is boring! I'm outta here!" Sonic complains as Big Foot appears, "Now you decide to show up!"

 **-!-**

"What?" Sonic asks about his sights.

"No, how come he's got the emerald like that?" Adam inquires as a black colored hedgehog who is Shadow is seen on top of the defeated Big Foot holding a Chaos Emerald.

"It all starts with this...A jewel containing the ultimate power..." Shadow, holding the chaos emerald describes to them.

"That's the... Chaos Emerald!" Sonic cries out as he starts walking toward Shadow. "Now I know what's going on! The military has mistaken me and my brother for the likes of you! So...where do you think you're going with that Emerald!?"

Sonic starts running toward Shadow. "Say something! You fake hedgehog!"

"Chaos Control!" Shadow says as they activates Chaos Control and quickly warps past Sonic.

"Wow...he's fast! Hey, it's not his speed. He must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp!" Sonic answers.

"Okay, now that you've grasped the show of Chaos Control... wait a minute? What is happening here?" Adam asks everyone.

"My name is Shadow. I'm the world's ultimate life form! There's no time for games...farewell." Shadow introduces as he uses Chaos Control to warp away.

"Shadow...what is he?" Sonic asks.

"He's our friend, Sonic... what has gotten into you?" Adam inquires as Sonic opens his eyes, he is suddenly surrounded by G.U.N.

"Don't move! Stay were you are! Keep your hands up in the air." A G.U.N troop orders the two hedgehogs.

"Huh? Not again!" Adam complains.

 **-!-**

11:08, Desert Area

Knuckles and Rouge are seen near the Master Emerald arguing _._

"Just let it go. You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Rouge asks the echindna.

"What are you talking about? That Emerald's mine!" Knuckles complains as he raises his fist. "You got that? The Master Emerald contains special powers that neutralize the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. That makes it very powerful!"

He then spots something.

"What the...?"

Eggman takes the Master Emerald.

"Woah...thief!" Rouge tells Eggman.

"Look who's calling who a thief!" Knuckles corrects her.

"I came here following the signal from the Emerald... If I'm not mistaken, this is the Master Emerald, is it not?" Doctor Eggman inquires about the Emerald.

"It's you... Dr. Eggman!" Knuckles reliases.

"So that's Dr. Eggman?" Rouge asks.

"Well, I guess I can use it for something. I'll just take it with me. Farewell knucklehead!" Doctor Eggman bids as he tries to leave.

"Not if I can help it!" Knuckles disagrees as he leaps after Eggman and destroys the Master Emerald.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Rouge screeches as she is shaking Knuckles. "What was that all about? And look what you did to MY Emerald!"

"I did that to prevent the Master Emerald from being stolen, you idiot! If it's in pieces, I can restore it. And by the way, that's not YOUR Emerald!" Knuckles corrects her.

"Hmmm, doesn't matter. I'll look into it once I get back to the base." Doctor Eggman finishes listening in as he files back towards the base.

"I despise anyone who takes jewels from me! All the world's gems are mine to keep!" Rouge says

"Yeah, we'll see about that bat girl!" Knuckles disagrees.

 **-!-**

 **11:56**  
 **Prison Island.**  
 **Nearby airspace - Tails is seen flying over the sea in his** **Tornado** **.**

"There's no mistake about it, this must be the island. It's a secret military base that is reinforced and super strong! It's called Prison Island. I heard the news about it on satellite TV. I still can't believe that Sonic would destroy the military buildings or rob the bank! Wait for me, OK Sonic! I'm on my way!" Tails explains as he looks down and spots Amy being chased by Eggman. "What? Hey, look it's Amy! And Eggman too! What's Amy doing here? Doesn't matter. I have to help Amy because she's in danger! Tornado...Transformation!"

The Tornado transforms into a walker machine.

 **-!-**

"This time, I'll let you go. But the next time we meet...You won't be so lucky!" Dr Eggman warns Amy as he leaves.

"Wow Tails, you did it! But what are you doing here on this island?" Amy says.

"I'm the one who should be asking that question! Don't you know it's dangerous here?" Tails asks Amy.

"I know, but I'm here to save my hero, Sonic!" Amy tells Tails.

"Again?" Tails inquires.

"Hurry! I know Eggman's up to no good again!" Amy says.

"OK, you stay here and I'll be right back!" Tails tells her as he leaves.

"Don't leave without me! I wanna help Sonic too!" Amy says as she follows behind Tails.

 **-!-**

Amy arrives at Sonic's cell.

Sonic is pacing around in his cell and notices Amy.

"Huh, Amy?" Sonic asks about Amy.

"Oh finally, it's Amy." Adam says.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! Have no fear, Amy Rose is here!" Amy re-introduces herself to the two hedgehogs.

"How did you get here?" Adam asks.

"Well, if you gotta know...I caught a ride with Tails! Are you sure you don't need my help? It looks like you could use it." Amy explains.

"The reason we're in here is because of that fake hedgehog!" Sonic tells her.

"You mean that black hedgehog?" Amy asks him.

"Did you see it? Where is it now?" Sonic says.

"If I tell you, will you marry me?" Amy says.

"No way!" Sonic tells her.

"I will." Adam says.

"Thanks Adam." Amy says as she slides the card and unlocks Sonic's cell; Sonic walks out. "That black hedgehog came here with Dr. Eggman."

"So, Eggman's behind this. huh?" Sonic asks.

"What's all that writing on the wall anyway? Did you write that?" Amy says as she walks around but turns around and sees that Sonic is gone. "Wait for me Sonic! He's such a brat sometimes!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Third anniversary? 3 damn years... well, actually October 28th, 2013 was the first story that I did, "The Time Lord Who Married The Girl Who Waited" or it's 2016 remake title "Marriage with Two Hearts".**

 **So, I'm not late at all. I'm actually early for once.**

 **EDIT: I've actually found out that SpongeToons was my first anniversary! Posted on August 31st, 2014. THE ACTUAL DAY.**

 **The things you find out...**

 **The Geek In Heaven - September 11th 2016**


	2. The Plot Thickens

Sonic and Adam: Hedgehog Brothers  
The Final Adventure  
[Hero, Part Two]

After clearing through Metal Harbor; in a forest.

"Phew... so far so good!" Sonic says as he spots Shadow. "Hey, that's..."

 **"** That blue hedgehog again of all places..." Shadow complains.

"I've found you, faker!" Sonic tells him.

"Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me? _Ha!_ You're not even good enough to be my fake!" Shadow explains to Sonic.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Sonic warns Shadow as he starts to fight him.

After fighting Shadow.

Eggman makes a transmission on Shadow's walkie talkie.

 _"Shadow! What are you doing? Hurry and get back here right now before the island blows up with you on it!"_

"Blows up!?" Sonic asks himself as Shadow listens to the message and leaves. "I gotta get out of here and find Amy and Tails right away!"

He then runs off.

 **-!-**

After clearing through Green Forest; the entire island explodes and Sonic, Adam, Tails, and Amy all barely escape on the Tornado

 **17:30**  
 **In an mountainous region.**

 **"** This place sure feels haunted... There's no time to lose! I have to hurry and find that Master Emerald!" Knuckles says.

 **-!-**

 **Day X**  
 **18:00**

Eggman is broadcasting his message across Earth and the people are Earth turn to listen to him.

 _"Hah, hah, hah! Citizens of Earth, lend me your ears and listen to me! My name is Dr. Eggman, the world's greatest scientist, and soon to be the world's greatest ruler! Now, this is the beginning of the greatest empire of all time!"_

Suddenly, the Eclipse Cannon is revealed from the Space Colony ARK and it fires a blast that destroys half of the moon. The people of Earth watch in horror at what just happened and Eggman laughs as the time shows a little less than a 24 hours until the Eclipse Cannon strikes Earth.

In the city, Sonic, Adam, Tails, and Amy just witnessed what had happened.

 **"** Look, half of the moon is gone!?" Amy tells them.

"Eggman! Oh, that creep never gives up!" Sonic says.

"Why would he blow up the moon, that's a really rubbish bargining tool to get the humans to do something for him." Adam complains.

"But how did he managed to harness all of that energy?" Tails inquires.

"It's got to be the Chaos Emeralds... Yeah, that's the reason they were looking for them." Sonic says as he notices Tails take out a Chaos Emerald. "Tails..."

"The Chaos Emeralds are like magnets...they have the power to attract each other. If I can use that to find where Eggman is." Tails tells them.

"The three of you, FREEZE!" A G.U.N agent orders them as G.U.N. is closing in on Sonic, Adam, Tails, and Amy. "Put your hands in the air and get on the ground!"

"Tails! We'll take care of the police while you try to find a way out of here! Find Eggman!" Sonic orders Tails.

 **"** Got it!" Tails agrees as the three of them run off.

 **-!-**

 **20:21**

 **Mountainous region**  
 **Mines.**

 **"** Hmm, I didn't expect the inside of the mines to be like this! This is going to be tougher than I thought!" Knuckles comments.

 **-!-**

 **9:03**

In the captial city; Tails and Amy are seen and Tails is talking with Sonic and Adam on his phone.

"Sheesh! There always seems to be a lot of police around when you don't need them! Tails, any news yet?" Sonic reports in.

"For some reason, I'm not getting a signal from the six remaining Chaos Emeralds... Maybe Eggman took the Emeralds into outer space." Tails says.

"Into outer space?" Adam asks.

Suddenly, a nearby manhole opens up and Knuckles appears from it.

"Knuckles!" Amy says.

"Hey guys, long time no see! I must have got lost in the mines! Looking for the Master Emerald pieces was tougher than I thought it would be. Where are we anyway?" Knuckles introduces himself as Amy suddenly starts to pull him out. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Move aside Knuckles!" Amy says.

"I managed to find the transcripts between Eggman and the President in the government computer. I'm following the President's limo right now! If we can get into the limo, we can trace the call to find Eggman!" Tails explains.

"OK! Let's meet up there!" Sonic says as he hangs up. Tails races off to get to the President's limo.

"Hey! Wait for me Tails!" Amy says.

 **-!-**

In the President's limo driving through the city.

"Mr. President, reports show that since the incident, three hours ago, the country is in turmoil. Our financial communities are impacted and our satellite communications are down. An emergency meeting has been called. Mr. President, this is a national crisis." The President's assissant explains.

 **"** Spare me the details. Exactly what is it you want? Dr. Eggman?" The President asks.

 _"Hahahaha! Well, let's just get down to business then, shall we Mr. President? I won't bore you with all the details since I know you are a very busy man. Mr. President, my demands are quite simple. Surrender to the Eggman Empire and make no attempts to resist! Otherwise..."_

"Otherwise?" The President asks.

"Otherwise your country will cease to exist! You have 24 hours to give me your answer!" Dr Eggman says.

"No way!" Sonic tells them.

"What the..." The President asks himself as Sonic is seen running right beside the limo and he leaps inside.

"Eggman Empire...yeah right!" Sonic tells them.

"What the heck is going on here?" The President asks as Tails is seen messing with the monitor.

"Don't worry, Mr. President, everything is under control. Just leave it to us! Got it Tails?" Sonic says.

"I got it! He's transmitting from the space colony ARK!" Tails tells him.

"OK! Let's move it!" Sonic says as he leaps out of the limo.

"Wait up Sonic!" Tails shouts at him as he flies after him.

"Hey you...wait!" The President asks for them.

"Mr. President, we're receiving an incoming signal from our agent." The President's assissant explains.

 **13:04**  
 **Desert area**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy are near Eggman's secret base.

"Inside that pyramid?" Sonic says.

"I saw Eggman go inside the pyramid and more importantly, I saw that bat girl go inside with him as well." Knuckles explains as he turns to Amy. "You saw them too, right?"

"Well yeah." Amy agrees.

"We should be able to get into outer space from there! I don't know what's this spacy colony is all about but I'll find and destroy that cannon...and then kick their emperial butts! Sonic explains

"All right!" Knuckles agrees.

"Definately." Adam says.

"I'll go and find the entrance!" Tails tells them as he walks off.

After clearing through Hidden Base; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy are near a locked door.

"Looks like we're heading toward the center of the base." Tails notices.

"That egghead sure loves mechanical things doesn't he? I bet he has one or two spaceships lying around somewhere." Sonic mocks.

"The door is locked. We need a key to get in there." Tails says as the door is locked.

"No problem, we can find it, right Knuckles?" Sonic asks.

"What? Why do I have to find the key?" Knuckles inquires.

"Because you're the newest." Adam jokes.

After clearing through Death Chamber; Knuckles is in an enclosed room

Knuckles hears a laugh.

"Huh? Who's there?" Knuckles says as he turns around to find King Boom Boo. "What the...a ghost?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for not including Adam in this chapter mostly, He's definately in the last one of the Hero story as he becomes a big part of the story.**

 **Oh, and September 11th was gr8. No more buildings that are wanting to be blown up.**

 **The Geek In Heaven - September 12th 2016**


	3. Something Wrong?

**Hedgehog Brothers:**  
 **The Final Adventure**  
 **[Hero, Final Part]**

After defeating King Boom Boo.

"Huh...that was pretty rough." Knuckles complments.

"We did it! Let's go Amy!" Tails comments.

"Yeah!" Amy agrees.

"You little thieves! Did you really think you could get out of here alive?" Dr Eggman tells them as everyone turns around to find Eggman appearing from a door nearby."

"Yes, we're gonna get out, it's what we do!" Adam comments.

"Eggman, come and get some..." Sonic tells Dr Eggman.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaims.

"Just leave it to me!" Sonic says.

"This time, I'll take your lives as well as the Chaos Emerald! I call on you to destroy these pests. Come out my servant!" Dr Eggman explains as the Egg Golem rises.

 **-!-**

The pyramid opens up revealing a large rocket.

 **"Ready for launch! Primary engines on! Beginning lift-off countdown!"**

Sonic is seen running onto the rocket.

 **"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Shuttle lift-off!"**

The rocket blasts off into space heading for the ARK; Sonic and the others are in the rocket heading for the ARK.

"So this is the space colony that Eggman is hiding." Sonic says as the rocket crashes into an asteroid. "Woah!"

"Is everyone alright?" Tails asks with the hatch in the rocket opens up releasing the pieces of the Master Emerald. "We should be landing soon."

"Oh no! The hatch doors are open!" Knuckles says.

"Knuckles, what was that for?" Adam complains.

"Don't sweat it Knuckles! The only thing in the cargo bay are the Master Emeralds. Right?" Sonic says.

"What do you mean "don't sweat it?" Land the shuttle and let me out!" Knuckles complains as he tries to take control of the rocket.

"Knock it off Knuckles! We're going to crash if you keep that up! Oh no! Don't touch that lever!" Sonic says as the rocket suddenly starts to spin out toward the ARK]

"Woah!" Sonic shouts.

"Ahhh!" Amy and Tails reacts.

 **Inside Space Colony ARK**

 **Cannon countdown:**  
 **2 hours 11 minutes.**

 **"** What's up with that knucklehead anyway! Trying to take over the shuttle! I thought we were toast for sure!" Sonic tells them as he looks around to find Knuckles isn't there. "Huh? Where did he go now?"

"Looks like he bailed!" Tails says.

"Sometimes, not everyone can be the best." Adam tells them.

"This place looks deserted! Dusty too!" Amy complains.

"This place was shut down about 50 years ago because of a terrible accident. The first Bernoulli spherical space colony called, ARK. When it was operational, it was the most advanced research center of it's kind, but looking at it now.." Tails explains about the ARK.

"Now it's an abandoned ARK, wouldn't you say?" Amy jokes around.

"If Eggman's using it Amy, that wasn't funny." Adam says.

"There's not much time left before Eggman fires that weapon again... We've got to hurry! Let's find the cannon and destroy it!" Sonic explains what they need to do.

"Exactly... Tails, do you have a plan in motion yet?" Adam inquires.

Tails then starts typing on his computer in his Tornado. "Someone designed that weapon to be inpenetrable from outside attacks."

He then shows a diagram of the ARK to everyone.

"Its defense system are super strong so we have to find a way to destroy it from the inside!"

Tails puts out

"Isn't that a Chaos Emerald?" Amy asks him.

"It looks like it doesn't it? But in fact, it's a fake one that I created after researching the real Emerald! It has the same wavelength and properties but is less powerful than the real one. It's designed to reverse the energy field inside the Chaos Emeralds and blow up! It looks so real, even a machine can't tell the difference! I'll find the power supply and destroy it! Sonic, you find the control room, OK?" Tails asks Sonic and gives an order to him as he gives Sonic the fake Chaos Emerald.

"So the plan is, we'll switch the Chaos Emeralds when the machine is stopped, right?" Sonic asks Tails as they and Adam walk off.

"I hate you! You guys always leave me behind and have all the fun!" Amy complains.

"What fun do you want to have, Amy?" Adam tells her with an echo.

 **-!-**

After clearing through Eternal Engine.

 **Inside Space Colony ARK**  
 **Cannon countdown: 45 minutes.**

Sonic is in the main room.

 **"** Ok Sonic, now put that Emerald..." Tails begins.

"Ahem! Tails, tell Sonic to meet you back at the research facility! Now!" Eggman says as he cuts off his transmission.

"Sonic, Amy is..." Adam tries to tell them.

"I didn't get that Adam! What's happened to Amy? Adam!" Sonic inquires.

 **-!-**

ARK: Research lab  
Cannon countdown: 33 minutes.

Sonic enters the room with Eggman, Adam, Tails, and Amy in it.

"Let's take care of business first, shall we Sonic? Hand over the Chaos Emerald and then we will talk about your girlfriend! That is if you really care for her..." Dr Eggman threatens him.

"Handing over the fake Emerald, I can kill two birds with one stone." Sonic whispers to himself.

Tails looks over at Sonic and gives him a nod.

"Put the Emerald down right there and back off!" Dr Eggman orders him.

"You've turned into a big time villian, doctor!" Sonic mocks him as Eggman chuckles and suddenly traps Sonic in a glass pod.

"You thought you could trick me with that fake Emerald, didn't you?" Dr Eggman asks him.

"So...how did you know it wasn't the real one?" Adam asks him.

"Adam... no!" Sonic says.

"Because my suspisions are always right." Dr Eggman answers.

As that just moment, Adam starts to have a mind-mend.

 **-!-**

Adam goes deeper into his mind.

"My head... It hurts so much... but what am I seeing?"

"Wait... Sonic and me working together with Knuckles and Tails?"

"And... something else... someone who calls himself Mephiles!"

 **"Took you time..."**

"Who are you?"

 **"What you really are... a spawn of me."**

"So I'm not who I am on the outside?"

 **"Correct."**

"What did you do then?"

 **"I sent you back into your brother's past... long before I escaped."**

"Then how come I can't remember that?"

 **"I had to lock these memories out. I couldn't have you messing the past... or the future as you know it... may never exist."**

"So why come out now?"

 **"Because of an error. You were suppoused to be in the capsule."**

"Can't you just-..."

" **I cannot. These events cannot be changed."**

"Okay then... What do I do?"

 **"I can forsee a future event where YOU must take part."**

"I'll wait then."

 **-!-**

"Now, for a little space ride! The capsule clears the colony, BAM!" Dr Eggman tells him.

"I'm counting on you Tails! And Amy, take care of yourself!" Sonic says.

"Farewell! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Dr Eggman announces to everyone.

Eggman ejects Sonic into outer space.

"Sonic!" Amy screeches.

 _"It has the same wavelength and properties...but is less powerful than the real one!"_

Sonic starts staring at the fake Emerald.

 _"The same wavelength and properties..."_

He then picks up the fake Emerald.

 _"But can I do this?"_

A massive explosion is then seen by everyone.

"Farewell Sonic... My admirable adversary!" Dr Eggman bids to Sonic.

"SONIC!" Amy screeches.

"Now we have some unfinished business to take care of! If you give me the real Emerald, I will release you both. You have my promise!" Dr Eggman says.

"Oh Sonic... I'm going to make the death of you part of revenge for me!" Adam says.

 **"Don't kill yourself over it."**

 **-!-**

After fighting Eggman.

 **Outside Space Colony ARK**  
 **Cannon countdown:**  
 **21 minutes, 7 seconds**

Knuckles is seen in a room

"I feel some strange energy..." Knuckles comments as Sonic suddenly warps in, revealing to be alive. "Hey, Sonic!"

"Woah, I wasn't sure if I could pull that one off. Somehow, I managed to use the Chaos Control." Sonic explains to Knuckles

"Chaos Control?" Knuckles asks as he helps Sonic stand up. "Are you OK?"

"I'm worried about Tails, Adam and Amy! I hate to ask but could you help them? This is our last chance!" Sonic says as he is holding the fake Emerald. "I got it! Before the cannon fires, I'll slam dunk it in there!"

He then runs off.

After clearing through final Final Rush.

 **Outside Space Colony ARK**  
 **Cannon countdown:**  
 **5 minutes 44 seconds**

Sonic is seen standing near the way to the cannon.

 **"** You never cease to to surprise me blue hedgehog. I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space." Shadow describes his distraught to Sonic.

"You know what I can say... I die hard!" Sonic chuckles. "You actually saved me, you know."

"It was a Chaos Emerald, wasn't it? But, there's no way you could have activated the Chaos Control using an Emerald that's fake." Shadow inquires as he and Sonic start to run. "So, there's more to you than just looking like me. What are you anyway?"

"What you see is what you get! Just a guy that loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic explains to him as he and Shadow run at their top speed.

"I see. But you know, I can't let you live! Your adventuring days are coming to an end!" Shadow threatens him.

 **-!-**

After defeating Shadow.

 **ARK:**  
 **Abandonded lab**  
 **Cannon countdown:**  
 **1 minute 33 seconds**

Tails gets a call from the walkie and Eggman is seen reaching for the Emerald.

"Awesome job, guys!" Sonic comments.

"Sonic!" Adam shouts.

"Look outside!" Sonic asks them as Tails and Amy looks out a nearby window to see the Eclispe Cannon being destroyed; Sonic is seen on the remains and gives a thumbs up and his trademark smirk.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **So, Sonic destroyed the Eclipse Cannon and Adam seems to be visited by a being from his future called Mephiles!**

 **Spooky stuff!**

 **Well, it seems we should get onto the Dark Side?**

 **Wrong... we're doing the Final Story as it wraps up...**

 **HEDGEHOG BROTHERS!**

 **So, this means Adam dies?**

 **Yeah, like that would ever happen. What a load of shit.**

 **Oh, and here's some DELETED DIALOUGE FROM CALLUM THE HEDGEHOG.**

Adam goes deeper into his mind.

"My head... It hurts so much... but what am I seeing?"

"Wait... Sonic and me working together with Knuckles and Tails?"

"And... something else..."

 **"Someone like me?"**

"Wait, I thought I saw someone or something dark in the shadow..."

 **"He doesn't matter at the moment. My name is forbidden at the moment, but I'll be your Christmas Ghost of Future."**

"So, I need to change my ways?"

 **"No. Keep to what you are doing now and you'll find the answer."**

"Okay. See you later."

 **"Maybe, you won't. Think about that... kid."**

 **THE GEEK IN HEAVEN**  
 **SEPTEMBER 25TH, 2016**


	4. Death Comes Today

**HEDGEHOG BROTHERS:**  
 **THE FINAL ADVENTURE**  
 **The Last Story...**

An alarm is blaring loudly.

"Argh! What the... What's going on?! Why doesn't the Cannon fire?!" Dr Eggman complains as a red light shines the whole place. "What?! What's happening here?!"

On a terminal's screen, a recording of Gerald activates.

"It's... it's my grandfather! Gerald Robotnik!" He reliases.

 **-!-**

Sonic and Knuckles enter the RF, and the ARK starts to tremble.

"What's that...that vibration?!" Knuckles asks.

"Hey, wait... somebody's coming!" Sonic says as Rouge drops down from above.

"You...? You haven't given up yet?!" Knuckles inquires.

"It's all over for us..." Rouge prophises.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks him.

"I just received a message from my boss... The Space Colony ARK, is currently approaching Earth at an incredible velocity. It, probably... will impact Earth..." Rouge explains as the message from Gerald comes up on the computer nearby in the room.

"What's that on the screen?" Knuckles asks.

 **-!-**

Similar to Eggman's announcement that he would overtake the world, Gerald's recording plays all throughout the Earth, on every single television. In it, an embarrassed Gerald is bound to a chair by metal chains.

 **"This is a death sentence for every human being on Earth. If my calculations are correct, the Space Colony ARK will impact the Earth in twenty-seven minutes, fifty-three seconds. All of you will be destroyed, along with your beloved planet Earth."**

The ARK hurtles towards the Earth, and from entering into the atmosphere of the planet, it is encased in a ball of fire.

 **-!-**

The pre-recorded message is still playing.

 **"I plan to give you a taste of my revenge, once all the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected. Once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled. All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me... will feel my loss, and despair!"**

 _"Is there anything else you want to say?"_

 **"No..."**

 _"Ready!"_

"What's going on here?! Who is that?" Amy asks.

 **"I plan to give you a taste of my revenge-"**

"Guys, the vibration's getting worse." Knuckles complains.

"Professor Gerald Robotnik! One of the greatest scientific minds in the world, and my grandfather!" Dr Eggman introduces his desendated.

"What?! I knew you were behind all this! Stop it right now, or else-" Knuckles threatens him before Eggman interrupts him.

"-I'd have done this a long time ago if I had the chance."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks him.

"You're pretty persistent for a hedgehog, aren't you? You're still alive, huh?" Dr Eggman complements him.

"Heh, just letting Knuckles pilot the shuttle all the way over here, was more dangerous than you could ever be!" Sonic compares it.

"Hey!" Knuckles reacts as Eggman hands Rouge a computer disk.

"What's this?" Rouge asks.

"This is my grandfather's diary." Dr Eggman says as Rouge puts it into the terminal by the wall, and text starts scrolling up on the monitor.

 **"I don't quite know what happened, or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the Ultimate Life Form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind... But then the military guards landed on the Colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter Maria, I hope you are all safe. The colony was completely shut down, probably to prevent the prototype from falling into the wrong hands. The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an accident. I found Maria's name among those who died when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me! And I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of my research. I lost everything! I had nothing more to live for! I went insane! All I could think about, was to avenge her! Somehow, someway, I got scared as I no longer was able to control my thoughts. All I could think about, was that I wanted it all to end. Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project; Shadow. I designed its mind to be perfect, pure... I will leave everything, to him. If you wish, release and awaken it if you wish to fill the world with destruction."**

"Oh, so that's why you released Shadow from the base!" Rouge says.

"The core of the Eclipse Cannon is now highly reactive and explosive. This is because of the energy of the Chaos Emeralds if overpowering it. If the colony collides with Earth, it will shatter into pieces like my grandfather predicted!" Dr Eggman proclaims. "That mad scientist!"

"That should be you, right?" Amy inquires.

"We have to stop the Space Colony, now!" Tails tells him.

"The Space Colony ARK's position may have shifted due to the amount of energy given off by the Emeralds. We have to stop the energy!" Dr Eggman says.

"But... how?" Tails asks.

"Hmm, that's it. There is a way to stop the energy!" Rouge ponders as she then speaks to Knuckles. "We have to use your Emerald! You're the one who told me that the Master Emerald has the power to stop the Chaos Emeralds!"

"That's right." Knuckles agrees as he pulls out the Master Emerald. "If I use this, I just might be able to stop the Chaos Emeralds!"

"The reaction of the Chaos Emeralds is moving toward the Cannon's Core! It may be too late!" Tails says.

"There still may be time left. If we pull together, we might be able to get to the shortcut that leads to the core!" Dr Eggman proclaims.

"No worries! Just leave it to me! I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!" Sonic quips at him.

"Okay! Let's get to work!" Dr Eggman orders.

 **-!-**

Adam is away in the corridors of the ARK.

 **"You must be alone and tired by now."**

"Exactly."

 **"Events are closing in my friend."**

"So the trembling has to do with the end of the world?"

 **"The others are headed towards the area known as CANNON'S CORE. You must join them or the future will be in vain of you."**

"Right, All-onsy!"

He races towards Cannon's Core with the others.

 **-!-**

Amy is pacing back and forth outside the RF.

"Ooh, I hate it when they leave me behind!" Amy whines to herself as she then notices Shadow inside of a room. "Look! It's Shadow I've really gotta stop whining. Everyone's trying their best to help out, and so must I!"

She then runs to him.

"Shadow, we need you! Please help us!" Amy asks him.

"It's all going according to plan. There's no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's no way to save anyone." Shadow disagrees with Amy.

"There has to be! I know that people fight over the most trivial things. Some people may be selfish, like the professor said... but they're basically good, if they try their best and never give up on their wishes. They always have a reason to be happy; that's why you should help them out! Saving them is a good thing! Shadow, I beg you, please do it for them! Give them a chance!" Amy explains to him as Shadow has a flashback of Maria.

 _"Shadow... I beg of you... please, do it for me... for a better future..."_

"Maria!"

 _ **"**_ _for all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason that you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow, the Hedgehog."_

"That's what I've promised her... I must keep that promise... That's what Maria wished for..." Shadow says as a tear drips down Shadow's face.

"Shadow?" Amy asks Shadow.

"I gotta go now. I have to keep my promise to Maria - and you." Shadow says.

 **-!-**

Sonic and Knuckles make it to the Core, where they notice a raised area that resembles the Master Emerald's shrine atop Angel Island.

"What's that? It looks just like the shrine of the Master Emerald!" Knuckles asks about the shrine.

"They probably designed the core like the shrine to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic prehaps explains.

They start running to the platform, but Gerald's message plays again.

 **"All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and despair!"**

 **"** Watch out, here it comes!" Sonic exclaims as dozens of Gerald's images fly through the room.

 **"All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and despair!"**

A light flashes, and the Biolizard teleports into the center of the room; letting off a menacing screech.

"Could this be the prototype of the Ultimate Life Form that was supposed to be encapsulated?" Knuckles inquires as Shadow walks out past Sonic and Knuckles. Adam, is at the back.

"Leave this one to me." Shadow tells them.

"Shadow, what're you doing?!" Sonic asks him.

He walks up below the Biolizard, facing his prototype intently, then turns back to Sonic.

"I'll take care of this, while you run to get the Chaos Emeralds!"

 **-!-**

Sonic and Knuckles reach the platform, and see a hole in the center for the Master Emerald to be inserted. Knuckles takes out the Master Emerald, and puts it in.

"The servers are, the seven Chaos. Chaos is power; power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this; stop the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles describes.

The Master Emerald spins rapidly and emits a green aura. Several mixed energies dash around, and the Biolizard screeches. After shrieking again, it uses Chaos Control to warp away.

"Is it gone?" Knuckles inquires as Shadow jumps onto the shrine platform.

"Is that what the true power of Chaos Control consists?" Shadow asks himself as the vibrations throughout the Colony intensify.

"Since we stopped the Chaos Emeralds, why is the Space Colony still on a crash course to Earth?!" Adam asks.

 **"Because it has to happen."**

 _"The Prototype is still alive! He's controlling the Space Colony as it is falling to Earth! He has become one with the Space Colony, and is determined to keep it on its collision course!"_

Sonic looks to Shadow and then to Adam.

"Sonic!" Knuckles exclaims.

Sonic looks at Knuckles, then back at Shadow and Adam; Shadow also looks at him. "Live and Learn" starts to play as Sonic, Adam and Shadow raise their hands in the air and the seven Chaos Emeralds encircle them. They close their eyes and focus, making the Emeralds spin rapidly around them. Opening their eyes, they absorb the powers of the Emeralds; transforming into their Super forms; Super Sonic, a gold color, Super Adam, a yellow color and Super Shadow, a cream-white color _._

 **-!-**

The ARK is plunging down to Earth, wrapped in fire. Sonic, Adam and Shadow speed to it, enveloped in a golden light.

"No way that's getting through!" Super Sonic tells them.

 _"Shadow... I beg of you..."_

"Maria!"

 _"Give them a chance... to be happy!"_

"Now, Shadow!" Adam reminds him as they all appose each other and fly faster to the ARK.

"Chaos Control!" They all exclaim as t _hey ram into the ARK, engulfing it in the light of Chaos Control._

Having worn out his Super form, Adam is falling down to the Earth, with an purple-ish light under him.

"Is this what you wanted Mephiles?"

 **"Yes. Well done, Adam... well done."**

"Okay then."

He falls into the purple glow, which blinks out. The ARK reappears farther away; motionless.

 **-!-**

From the main city to all the way to the desert, everyone on Earth is celebrating and cheering.

 **-!-**

Everyone leaves the room, Sonic stops at the door, and turns back to the windows along the wall.

"Sayonara, Adam the Hedgehog. My brother, I'll see you when I come too." Sonic says as heleaves as well. The camera shifts outside the ARK, as it slowly orbits around Earth, the screen turns black.

 **-!-**

Adam wakes up.

"How come I'm not dead?"

 **"Oh but you are."**

"So, I killed myself, What did that do for you?"

 **"What it did was restore the timeline but kill you. Allowing me to have all control of your body."**

"No. That can't happen!"

 **"It is happening now."**

Adam then strains as he can feel the power and the pain of Mephiles flowing inside him.

But he is also fighting back in a way and an explosion occurs, blinding anyone around it in an orange and white shining light.

And then...

Someone else is in his place.

"Ooo... Hello. A new body. That's weird. I feel different than usual. Never mind... I used to have a name, I'm going to have to call myself...

Callum The Hedgehog."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So, that it is. Adam The Hedgehog is offically dead and we can say that he has regenerated into Callum and another continuity begins.**

 **The first game will be Shadow The Hedgehog with Callum replacing Shadow for that game.**

 **That one will be a corker.**

 **Thanks for everything on the series of Hedgehog Brothers.**

 **THE GEEK IN HEAVEN**  
 **September 25th, 2016**


End file.
